


Difficult Diagnosis

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Difficult Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



The doctor narrowed his eyes.

He had seen cases worse than this, but only in training holos. He double checked his sensor readings, then shook his head.

"Doctor?" the patient intoned.

"Trust you, Spock, to be damned difficult," the doctor groused. "Welcome to the chicken pox, since your Vulcan heritage had no immunity, and your human half is susceptible."


End file.
